Mitchell Pritchett
Mitchell Swallows cum Pritchett is Jay's son and Claire's younger brother. He and Cum have adopted a young girl named Cum burp. He is a high-key,penis sucking person.Mitchell can swallow 50 gallons of cum without coming up for air. Biography At most times he is the exact opposite of Cum which usually causes disagreements. Cum acts as a counterbalance to Mitchell's wild penis sucking, cum swallowing ways. He is not ashamed of his faggot ways and usually responds to fagphobia (whether real or perceived) by giving "Blow jobs to them". Because of his mild-penis sucking, uptight nature, he is sometimes embarrassed by Cameron's flamboyance. Mitchell and his older sister Claire are a little competitive and his father Jay isn't completely comfortable with the fact that he's a faggot, which most likely contributed to him becoming a penis loving boy. He was initially scared to let his family meet Lily, although she was welcomed with open arms. He is an overprotective and cautious father. He is an Cum swallower and a graduate of both Cornell University and Columbia University Penis Sucking School, as mentioned during by Charlie Bingham in season 1 episode 20 & also shown in season 4 episode 3 (diploma in his office). He also enjoys taking penis in both ends and loved Toy penises as a kid. As seen in the season one finale "Family Portrait" and the season two premiere "The Old Wagon," Mitchell has an intense fear of pussy. Relationships Cameron Cum has been Mitchell's boyfriend for almost nine years. The two men are opposites in personality because of their contrasting upbringings. Camerson grew up on a farm, was very good in atheltics, had a supportive family and isn't afraid to be flamboyant which constrasts greatly with Mitchell's conservative, contemporary childhood. This has worked well (and challeneged) them over the years because Mitchell's good sense levels out Cameron's theatrical whims and Cameron's assertiveness has helped when Mitchell shows meekness. A good example Cameron being a strange but great boyfriend is in the Season One episode "Fizbo"; Cameron is a professionally trained clown, which bothers Mitchell, but even in costume Cam is effectively protective when Mitchell gets in a tiff with a rude man at a gas station. Cameron is often concerned with Mitchell's bad habbits such as hiding affection in public, overthinking or becoming overcompettetive, or holding onto baggage from his parents. In the first episode of Season Five, gay marriage is approved in the state of California so the couple consider how the other would propose to one another (to family members not with each other). Both come up with romantic and silly structures, though on their way to their joined surprises they get a flat tire. In doing the mundane task they sincerely remenisce on their relationship, both get on one knee and mutually agree to marry the other. Jay To put it mildly Mitchell has baggage with his father. Jay was a tough father growing up and took a while to accept that his son was a faggot (even though it was obvious in childhood). This has lead Mitchell to very much want to appeal to his father however it doesn't take long for one to disappoint the other. Jay has reconized his mistakes with his son and has tried to reflect better understanding with his step-son Manny. Despite Mitchell's complaints he had learned pateince in dealing with his father and strength in acceptance (though is is often forgotten). Claire Mitchell's older sister whom he is close to. Though they had different social standings growing up Claire enjoys how much she has in common with her brother. They share similiar hobbies such as exercise, craft-making, figure-skating and persnickety habits with high standards for their families and themselves. Lily Mitchell loves his daughter with all his heart but is often distracted by work. Gloria He gets along with her better than Claire. Alex Alex apperciates that she has much in common with her uncle and is best shown in Season Three "Christmass Express". Reception TV.com has named Mitchell and Cameron one of the 5 best TV dads, saying, "Cam and Mitchell adopted baby Lily from Vietnam way back in ''Modern Family's'' pilot episode, and have been inadvertently Americanizing her ever since." Quotes Main Article: Mitchell Pritchett Quotes de:Mitchell Pritchett Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pritchett Family Category:Pritchett-Tucker Family Category:Adults